In conventional wireless carrier networks, wireless data is transmitted from an antenna (e.g., cellular radio tower) to a user device. When data continuity is desirable such as in video or audio streaming, the data may be buffered so that a slight disruption or delay in wireless data service does not affect the playback of the video or audio data on the user device.
However, existing buffering techniques utilize a static or fixed buffer even when interruptions or delays in wireless data service may exceed the buffer size and consequently cause a noticeable disruption in wireless data service. For example, when a user streaming video data on a user device encounters a disruption in service, they will experience a stoppage in the video the user was watching. Thus, existing buffering techniques in wireless data communication are susceptible to disruptions in the user experience as the user device moves between network zones of differing service quality.